Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. Additionally, as data transmissions increase, the fiber optic network is being extended closer to the end user which can be a premise, business, or a private residence.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunication enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. These networks are often referred to as fiber to the X (FTTX) networks which can include fiber to the premise (FTTP), fiber to the home (FTTH) and fiber to the antenna (FTTA) networks.
In an FTTH network, optical fiber is brought to the end user and connected to the optical network terminal (ONT) unit mounted on a wall or elsewhere in the premises of the end user. For example, in a home or living unit of an apartment or other multi-dwelling structure, the ONT may be located near the television, on a desk, or near the telephone. The ONT converts this optical signal into conventional electrical signals to provide voice (telephone), Internet (data), video signals and/or wireless signals (WIFI) the end user.
Fiber terminals are one type of telecommunication enclosure that is typically located near an end user in a FTTP or FTTH network to distribute the final service to the end user. Typical fiber terminals are designed to drop services (to provide service connections) to a small number of premises having typically between four to sixteen end users. The last service connection from the fiber terminal is made to the ONT, located at the end user using a drop cable. Ruggedized optical connectors attached to the terminal ends of optical fiber drop cables are gaining popularity for quick, reliable field service connections. Because fiber terminals are generally outdoors, the optical fiber connectors used must provide an environmental seal between the terminal and the connector housing as well as between the connector housing and the drop cable.
In many instances, conventional grommets are a common means of providing a seal between the drop cable and the connector housing. External forces exerted on the cable can result in migration of water into either the connector housing or even into the fiber terminal which over time could result in loss in the transmitted signal. The penetration of moisture and/or humidity into an otherwise close system can be exacerbated when the drop cable can move axially with respect to the connector housing. A more reliable alternative sealing means is needed to improve the water tightness of these ruggedized connectors.